parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Springbok
Roaming the central plains of southern Africa is the slender springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis), the National Animal of South Africa. Within the last 100 years springbok numbers have greatly declined, but older Southern Africans still remember a time when springbok herds were so large they took several days to pass their farms. Its striking body colouring distinguishes it from other antelopes; cinnamon-brown upperparts and white underparts, separated by a dark reddish-brown band that runs horizontally from the foreleg to the hindleg. A crest of white hairs runs along the back of the springbok; these are normally hidden beneath two folds of scent-secreting skin, but can be seen when the white hairs are erected in alarm. The head is white with a dark streak through each eye to the corner of the mouth, and the ears are long, narrow and pointed. Both male and female springbok have beautiful heavily-ridged lyre-shaped horns, although those of the female are much more slender. Roles * They played Loofah, Doofah and the Yellow Bellies in Africa XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * It played Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Springbok.jpg Animals United Springbok.png Captain, Frikkie, Percy, Sakkie, Bokkie, Jannie, and Koos.PNG The_Herd.jpg G181_Springbok_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Springbok-the-wild-thornberrys.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 5.png Batw 001 gazelle.png Springbok WOZ.png Star meets Springbok.png Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Springbok.png PZ Springbok.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) bandicam 2019-04-26 19-22-45-798.jpg|Springbok in Sahara Desert: The Secret Life of Sand Stanley Griff meets Springbok.png Springbok jungle beat.jpeg Planet Zoo Springbok.png Pittsburgh Zoo Springbok.png Nzee_for_Box.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-springbok.png CMONH Springbok.png Fresno Zoo Springbok.png TASwSaJ Springboks.png|Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994-1998) MMHM Springbok.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) Really Wild Animals Springbok.png Little Einsteins Springbok.png Riley and Elycia meets Springbok.jpg Books 2CBDFD2F-8C5E-481C-8BC4-82D56CE011CA.jpeg 81F3EBCA-8F43-4E42-A21A-CB9161E1A84A.jpeg 7E6E033E-26A5-4463-AF92-3B51CA92D231.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg FD1690D2-AB0F-4F07-9DBF-A343F76BA993.jpeg 0C83118B-24A9-404E-8CC6-283981BA3FE1.jpeg D45870FA-9367-456A-BEA9-D6AD3B453F92.jpeg A027EF01-F265-4D3B-9E25-CDC21641B1BD.jpeg 3ED479AA-E319-4D47-B66F-2B1204DD3994.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg DDC95EC8-4D7C-4F65-A6D6-BFD2FD4ADEB3.jpeg D1E9CA16-BFD6-48D5-99D2-D5085CD1A3AD.jpeg BAAFD9FF-E251-4E21-A751-1DE4E75BC654.jpeg 3F54A83B-74BC-59E9-CAEA-6684A3461C48.jpeg A1205222-AF44-42D0-BE96-FC622CFEF76B.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:10,000 BC Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:National Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Look at Me (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Natural Bridge Wild Ranch Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Safari Park Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals